Long Days, Lonely Nights
by Yepsen
Summary: Late night at the squad and things get heated. ;) One-shot


**I'm very flattered to have gotten my first request to write a story, thank you. So this is from a request to write a story with Olivia and Cragen. Hope you like it. Let me know your thoughts please. **

It had been a long day of trying to solve a very difficult crime. Another child abducted and killed. So many anymore, it was starting to get to Don. His detectives were in no better shape. He could see the toll it took on them. Especially Olivia, she took each case so personally, especially when it involved children. The day was finally drawing to an end, they had caught the bad guy and justice would be done once again because of his team. He couldn't be more proud. The squad room was slowly emptying out. Fin and Munch had headed home about an hour ago, along with most of the rest of the squad. He looked out is his window into the squad room and noticed Olivia still at her desk. _She just never quits _he thought to himself. Ever since Elliot had left the squad she pushed herself so much harder. He could smack Elliot for leaving Olivia the way he did. Even though he understood he didn't feel it was right. He found himself staring at her. _She's so beautiful_.

He noticed how her hair fell across her forehead and how long it had gotten. He liked it longer. He noticed her neck and thought to himself "_man I'd love to kiss her there_". She was wearing a bright blue button down shirt with a white tank top underneath. She had unbuttoned the shirt to be more comfortable and he couldn't help but notice her ample bosom and the cleavage that peaked out. Oh how he wanted to kiss her there too and fill his hands with her breasts. He'd had many a dream about her but always kept his distance because he was her boss. They had a great relationship and sometimes he thought he could tell she was into him too, they way she would flirt and smile at him. But he always thought he was kidding himself "_I'm too old for her, besides I'm her boss_" he would tell himself on many occasions. But a guy could dream right? Maybe one day.

Olivia was finishing up her paperwork and she felt like someone was staring at her, she looked around the squad room but with nary a sole in the place she thought "_I'm just tired_". That's when she looked up at the clock above Don's office and noticed him staring at her. She could tell where his eyes were pinned and she blush a little. She was used to people staring at her, she'd been told all her life how attractive she was but she didn't think Don would be interested. She'd always found him sexy. Maybe it was his leadership role, or just the closeness of their relationship but she'd always had a bit of a crush on him. She was flattered and excited all at the same time. She finished up her paperwork and then headed to Don's office to tell him that she was headed home and that he should go home and get some rest.

She rapped on the door softly to get his attention, and when he looked up she smiled at him. "I think I'm calling it quits for the day" she said. "OK, but Olivia before you go have a seat". She sat in the chair across from his desk not sure what he wanted to talk about. "I just wanted to make sure you are okay, today was rough and I know how personal you take these cases." "I'm fine Don, just a little burnt out". "Ah, the typical Olivia response of "I'm fine", isn't going to cut it today." "What more do you want me to say Don? Today sucked, I'm tired, I'm lonely and all I want to do is go home and get into a hot bath with a glass of wine, but I figured you wouldn't want to know all of that." "Why wouldn't I? I care a lot about you Olivia; I like to make sure your ok. You always look so tense and worn out anymore and I want to help you feel better. Here pull that chair out a bit." She looked at him funny but did what he asked. What she didn't notice was that the blinds on his windows had magically closed because of a remote he had installed himself. He came around the back of the chair and put his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them. "Don what are you doing?" "Oh wow, that feels great….mmmm". "Just relax a bit Liv, you're really tense." She rolled her head down to try and help ease the tension, then rolled her head back a little giving Don a nice view down her cleavage and he groaned a bit. He did her shoulders for a bit and then started rubbing up her neck and into her hair. He pressed on her head and then pulled her hair just a bit, releasing even more tension. "Wow, your good at this Don". "Glad you like it Liv." He started back down her neck with his fingers and rubbed her collarbone and upper chest a bit. He thought to himself _it's now or never_. As his hands were rubbing her upper chest, his left hand moved her hair out of the way and he bent down and kissed her neck and inhaled her scent. She jumped but didn't freak out. "Don what are we doing?" "Relieving tension, Olivia I've had a crush on you for years now and I don't think I can hide it anymore, I want you in the worst way right now." _Well there it is, I'm sure this is where she slaps me _he thought. "Really? Because I've had a secret crush on you too, but don't you think if we do this that it will make things weird at work?" she asked. "Honestly, I don't care. I already have a hard time being around you without getting excited, that's why I come back to my office so often, it's to hide the tent in my pants." "Ah, well we can't have that now can we?" _Holy shit, she's into it_ he thought to himself. He came around the chair and reached for her hand and pulled her up, turned her around and sat her down on his desk facing him. "Liv, are you sure? Because once I start, I won't be able to stop once I've had you I know it." "Oh I'm sure, you think I hadn't noticed your little "tents?", why do you think I wear low cut tops all the time and bend over when your around?" " I wasn't sure if you liked me or not, but the thought that maybe…..was enough to brighten my day a bit". "Oh you little vixen, I'm glad you stayed late tonight" he said. He slowly leaned in and kissed her, it was soft at first while his hands rested on either side of her legs on the desk. As the kiss grew in tension, he put his hands on her ass and pulled her to the edge of the desk pressing himself into her so she could feel how hard she made him. He kneaded her ass with his hands and brought his right hand up along her flat stomach to her right breast and gave a squeeze. They both moaned. Her because it felt amazing and him because it was a dream come true and felt better than he imagined.

Olivia reached up and took off Don's tie, slowly pulling it off and then started to unbutton his shirt while he worked kisses down her neck and chest with her breasts as his goal. When his shirt was open she ran her hands up and down his chest and placed kisses where she could reach. Don pulled down her tank top and bra revealing her glorious breasts to his view. He knew they looked good in shirts, but without …they were incredible. "wow" he said aloud once they were out in the open. Liv chuckled, "that good huh?" "better than I imagined" He bent down and took one into his mouth and sucked heartily on it, while holding it with one hand and the other hand still on her ass. She groaned and he thought he hadn't heard anything better than that sound in a long time. Olivia started to unbuckle his pants and reached inside to find a much bigger member than she thought she would. "Now it's my turn to say wow". He grinned at her and then reached to undo her pants as well, when he stepped back and looked at her, her breasts on full view, her tank top pushed up to reveal a taut stomach, her pants open and her gun still on her hip, he knew at that moment that he'd never seen anything sexier. She took her gun and set it on the desk and stood so he could pull her pants down and off. Once done he set her back on the desk and knelt down and started kissing her breasts again, making his way to her stomach and then to his ultimate goal. He started to come close to her core and she stopped him "Don, I've been working all day, I don't think that's a good idea." "Olivia, I've waited a long time for this, I don't care, I have to taste you". He reached up and ran a few fingers through her folds and she gasped. He knelt in front of her, reaching in with his tongue and got his first taste and it was fabulous. He ate and fingered with a zealously that surprised them both. It had been so long that Olivia came all over his mouth fairly quickly. He lapped at her until she had calmed down; she then released him from his pants and pulled them down, pushed him into the chair and began to suck with just as much attention as he had given her. She was so hot for him right now. "Liv, stop or I won't last. Sit back on the desk." She did and he came up to her and parted her folds once again and entered her so slowly that she almost cried it felt so good. He moved slowly at first, leaning down to kiss her neck again. She pulled his face up to her and kissed him deeply all while pulling him into her farther by pulling him with her hands around his buttocks. "Harder" she said. He began to pound into her and then would slow down and speed up again. He could tell she was getting close again and he wanted her to come on his cock so bad. He slowed again and started kissing her right breast, he started to nibble and bite and she seemed to go a little crazy with that. So he pumped harder but at a slow pace and bit her breast a little harder. She clutched onto him and came so hard on his cock that it sent him over the edge as well. The stayed connected for a while and caught their breath. He kissed her softly and reached around her to the tissue box on the desk. The cleaned themselves up and got dressed again. As she started to walk out of his office he spun her around and pressed her to the door, kissing her intently while kneading her ass again. "God Olivia, this is going to be tough, I want you again already." "Don, it's late, I have to go. But I'll stay late again tomorrow, and we can work on our new "work benefits", how's that?" "I'm not sure I can wait that long, you make me so hard Liv" "It will be ok. I'll wear something special tomorrow for you ok?" "I guess I can wait, but I'll probably have to go home and day dream and masturbate to the thoughts of what it will be." He said jokingly. "Now that I've had you, I think I'm addicted" "I think I'm a bit addicted too, that was incredible and I can't wait for tomorrow." She said and opened the door. He watched her walk away and couldn't help but look at the sway in her step and the curve of her ass. She made sure to bend over to get her purse out of her desk drawer and she turned and saw him squirm. She chuckled to herself "_oh this is going to be fun_" she thought as she winked at him and made her way out of the squad room.

Next day…. Don was at work early and couldn't stop thinking about last night with Olivia. When he saw her walk in his breath caught. She was in tight black jeans, knee high black boots with a red low cut top on. When the others noticed her they all commented "whoa, Liv, what's the deal with all the hotness today?" They teased her. "Just felt a little spunky this morning is all and I just bought these boots and thought I'd try them out, you guys like?" Both Amaro and Fin licked their lips and said "oh yeah, wow." "Down boys, their just boots" She laughed and turned to look in Don's office and caught him staring; she winked at him and saw him squirm in his chair a bit. "Dear lord, give me strength" his whispered to himself. Evening couldn't come soon enough and he couldn't wait to see what she had under that killer outfit and to taste her again….yep it was official, he was addicted to Olivia Benson.


End file.
